A Transparent World
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: His world are nothing but transparent until he met him. His sorrow and pain all hidden behind the colors on the white canvas but how can someone whom he met by coincidence, sees through it all. [AkaxKuro One Shot]


A birthday one shot. Heavily angst and slice of life genre between Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya. Right now, I'm terribly depressed by some stuff going on in real life. I'm not looking forward for my birthday. Thank you for all the birthday one shots ya guys have written especially for me 3 I'm really happy when I read them. I actually cried when you guys taking all the trouble to write something or even remember it ^^

Enjoy reading and please do excuse all the grammars. Don't forget to drop a review and vote ^^

* * *

The teal haired man stared at the beautiful oil painting, elegantly framed and displayed on the wall for the world to lay their eyes on. It was the last painting that the painter had drawn and created.

"Once you set your eyes on it, you just can't help it but to keep on staring at it." someone approached him.

A man in his thirties - the owner of the art gallery, Nijimura Shuzou. He smiled at the younger teen, "I'm glad to see you've finally decided to come here, Kuroko-kun." he stopped on his tracks, next to the bluenette. Kuroko remained silent as he shifts his gaze from Nijimura to the painting in front of him.

Nijimura folded his arms in front of his chest, "It's a magnificent masterpiece, isn't it?" he commented.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes it is. It's one of a kind." his expression softened, "He gave everything he has to complete it. After all, it was ... Akashi-kun's final masterpiece. " he smiled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was the Teiko's School Festival where the school opens once a year to public. They're known for their arts and photography club.

Kuroko's shoulder fell slightly upon noticing there was no one stopping by in front of his painting, he walked towards the painting in front of him. He forced a smile, 'I guess I'm still not good enough...' as he looked at the painting of the beautiful scenery of the starry night sky. Disheartened, he grabbed the painting, 'I can never be good enough like the seniors...'

"I like this one." a voice broke his thoughts.

He blinks as he shifts his gaze to his right side. Sapphire orbs met crimson orbs. "Akashi-kun..." was all he was able to utter as he watched the taller teen looked to the painting in his hands.

"It's beautiful." the crimson haired teen commented. Then, he noticed the disheartened look on the bluenette's face. He furrowed, "What's wrong?"

The bluenette looked away, "It's not good enough...no matter if its photography or the arts club, my work's still not good enough..." he trails off.

Then, the latter grabbed the painting from his hands, "I believe it is good enough if it caught my attention. Out of many oil paintings here, I liked this one the most. Isn't it good enough even if it's only one person who likes it?"

His words brought his senses back to the bluenette as the large round sapphire eyes widens in realization. Since when he was so picky about how many people has looked at his paintings or the pictures he has caught?

He looked at the crimson haired teen. He was someone Kuroko always admired from afar. Akashi Seijuro - He's a person whose talent were acknowledged by the country's art museum. He had received numerous awards since he was younger. No doubt, his talents are top notched, beyond a normal middle school student however ...

His health wasn't doing so good ...

His pale skin feature shows it all. Even though he was smiling, beneath those smile, he hid his fear for death. He often had to miss school days due to his health. When he does comes to school, it's only when his family doctor allows him to do so.

But...what he has said to Kuroko that day, has changed the bluenette's view entirely. His presence brought so much more colorful colors into his world. The one, Kuroko thought who lived in a different world as his ...

It was a world of loneliness...

No different than his.

The two became close friends. Akashi's often alone at home and he always invited Kuroko to his home whenever he can.

* * *

It was during the rainy season when the crimson haired teen began to show signs, "Tetsuya, would you like to accompany me for a while?" he asked as the bluenette's hands halted mid air as those large sapphire eyes looked at him.

**...**

"Is it alright for you to be outside here in the cold weather?" the bluenette was worried for him as he made sure the umbrella covered Akashi properly from the rain as they walked towards a flower garden.

Akashi chuckles, "I'll be alright. Don't worry." he warmly smiled at the smaller teen. Then, he shifts his gaze to a certain bush of flowers with shades of light blue nearby. He crouched them, "Beautiful." he admired the flowers.

Kuroko curiously watched his movements, "Akashi-kun, was this the reason you wanted to go out? If so, we could go when it's not raining." he advised.

Akashi shook his head, "We can't. I just have to see this today." he insisted, "They're beautiful, just like the color of Tetsuya's eyes and hair." a blush spread across the said name.

"What are you talking about, Akashi-kun. Mine aren't as beautiful as theirs." he denied.

Light chuckles escapes from the latter as he stands up, "They are. Soon, you'll see why I love them."

He smiled confidently, "Trust me."

Then, Akashi turns around, "Tetsuya, there's something you should know..." the sound of the rain muffles everything around them as Kuroko watched Akashi's lips moved as if he was saying something.

Kuroko furrowed. He couldn't hear a word.

What did Akashi said to him?

**...**

Things began to change drastically after the visit to the garden that day. Kuroko were no longer allowed to visit Akashi. He also no longer shows up in school.

When he asked the maids. They shook their heads, "Seijuro-sama's currently not available to meet you."

But...

Kuroko knew Akashi was there, inside the large mansion. He could feel his presence whenever he looked at the windows of the crimson haired painter's room. However, something's doesn't felt right...

**...**

Months passed by. One day, Kuroko received a call.

"Tetsuya..." a raspy and strained voice said his name. He knew there's only one person who would call him without any honorifics. Akashi Seijuro, himself.

Surprised as he brought the phone closer to his ears, "Akashi-kun? I haven't heard from you for a long time. What happened? Where are you?" question after another. He heard a chuckle.

"Akashi-kun...?" slightly puzzled.

Akashi took a deep breathe, "It's nothing. It's just...it has been a while since I've listened to your voice. I missed it a lot."

Intrigued. "Akashi-kun...what's going on?" he received a long silent as a reply.

"Things has been harder than it used to be, Tetsuya." Akashi replied, "I thought...I could spend more time with you...this year ... Might be the last..."

Kuroko furrowed, "You're acting strange, Akashi-kun."

"Perhaps." one short answer, "If only we can see the flowers together again, Tetsuya." he sighed lightly.

"I'm getting worried, Akashi-kun. I'm here to listen." Kuroko persisted but Akashi remained silent.

Only minutes later, "It's getting late. Goodnight, Tetsuya." he hangs up even before Kuroko could say anything else. The bluenette could only stare at the phone. Uneasiness became worst.

* * *

The next day when he arrived at the Akashi manor.

"Kuroko-sama, have you seen Seijuro-sama?!" the head butler were panicking. Then, Kuroko knew something was wrong when Akashi called him previous night.

"He's missing since this morning. We've checked the manor and everywhere else he possibly could be in, but there's no traces of him. We tried calling him but there's no answer. Did he spoke to you about anything?"

Kuroko bit his lower lip as he furrowed. His hands held the phone tightly.

"Seijuro-sama's health has been deteriorating and he was to stay in bed as much as possible. If he's out there under the rain, there's a possibility he could get worst." The butler explained. Kuroko's eyes widens.

Was this the reason he hasn't been able to see him?

Then, he left the manor without a word. First, he went to the school. Each corner, each block, and each floor. No traces of the crimson haired teen.

He ran and ran. He went to the cafe where Akashi brought him to. No one has seen him. The rain began pouring. He began to fear for the worst as his eyes frantically searched for him. His chest hurts from all the running he did but until someone tells him that they have found him. He won't stop.

"Where are you...?" he mumbles as he ran under the bus stop shelter. He was soaking wet from top to bottom. Then, he grabbed his phone from his pocket, checking for any missed calls or text messages. His shoulder fell.

Nothing.

He slumped on the bench, "Akashi-kun..." Then, he noticed a certain familiar blue flowers growing nearby. He blinks.

**.**

**.**

"If only we can see the flowers together again, Tetsuya."

"They're beautiful, just like the color of Tetsuya's eyes and hair."

**.**

**.**

His eyes widens, 'Why didn't I think of that place?!' he quickly ran under the downpour. At that time, questions was not important. What's important was to find him and make sure he's safe and sound.

* * *

The sound of his coughing were muffled by the rain as he shivers from time to time even after using two layers of coats over his sweater. His shoes were soaked by the water pooling underneath him but he ignores it.

Carefully, he dipped the brush of his paintbrush onto the palette tray - into the blue palette. Then, his crimson orbs took another glance at the flowers in front of him. He took another deep breathe and began painting once again. He furrowed slightly as he bit his lower lip. His hands trembles as his mood soured, "Come on, I can do this. I promised Tetsuya that I'd show him." he mumbles.

"I'll finish this before I-"

"Before what, Akashi-kun?" a familiar voice cuts him off. Slowly, he shifts his gaze to the owner of the voice behind him. His pair of crimson orbs widens.

Stood a few feet away from him was Kuroko, soaked to the bone as he heaves lightly, "Akashi-kun, why are you here? Your butlers said that you shouldn't be out here under the rain. Your sickness will get worse!"

Akashi's shoulder fell slightly as he looks away, "It's already at its worst stage." he replied as he looked at the large canvas.

"What...do you mean...?"

"I've always been a weak child since I was younger. Every day was nerve wrecking for me. My heart hasn't always been the strongest one. The doctors predicted that ... I wouldn't live pass 14 but I did.' his eyelids lowered as Kuroko listened to each of his words. Then, he smiled.

"Tetsuya...this year..." he hesitated to continue as the lump in his throat felt too large to swallow, but he forced himself, "...would be my last." he could feel his hands trembling.

The bluenette's phone slipped from his hands as his eyes widens. His lips parts slightly as Akashi's words echoes in his mind.

'Akashi-kun...will die...?'

Akashi dipped the brush once again into the palette, "You probably don't remember me but I remembered you ever since that day, when you offered me an umbrella when you saw me standing here under the rain." he paused for a moment as he glance once again at the blue flowers.

"My world has always been a transparent world until I met you." he diligently paints the image in front of him onto the canvas, "Since then, I had my eyes on you. I've been searching for you until I found you again at the school festival. I found myself missing you day by day when I couldn't see you. It was then I realized that ..."

"I felt content with you by my side, Tetsuya." he smiled.

Suddenly, he was pushed down onto the ground. He grunted as his back hits the ground, "Tetsuya?"

A pair of arms hugged him tightly as the bluenette's tears fell, "How?! How can you smile when you knew you're going to die soon?! How were you able to not cry and be frightened when you knew your time going to be over?! How can you bottle everything up, Akashi-kun?!" he cried onto the painter's chest.

"How...?" Kuroko trails off. The sound of the rain fell onto the earth fills the surrounding. The stool were left forgotten.

Akashi's eyes widens as he stares into the cloudy and gloomy sky, "I've forgotten how it once felt..." Slowly, Kuroko looked at him.

"Every year, I would set a goal for myself. That is to live until my next birthday..." then, he pushed himself up from the ground as Kuroko slowly scooted away from him. Akashi stared at the cemented pathway.

"Even when I forced myself to attend school, I'd just wind up back in the hospital again. It was always the same cycle." he chuckles lightly, "My doctors were always getting pissed at me because of it."

He looked up into the sky, letting the cooling drops of rains fall onto his pale face, "But...I didn't listen to them. I told them, "What's the point in being alive if you don't make the best of it?" I wanted to put every ounce of my energy into living my life to the fullest." Then, he looked at Kuroko who was in tears as he listened intently.

Akashi smiled, "That's the path that I've chosen."

Then, Kuroko leaped over as he hugs him. Tightly yet gently, the bluenette's sobs echoes lightly in his ears as he returns the latter embrace.

"Akashi-kun, I want to take a picture of you.." he then, lets go off his arms from Akashi and he looked at the latter. Determined with what he wants to do for him as he grabbed the camera from his backpack.

Akashi chuckles lightly, "Of course." he smiled.

At that time, as Kuroko took Akashi's picture, he thought, 'It didn't matter what kind of photograph because I get to ask the question I wanted for so long.'

'I just wanted some proof of that moment...'

As the shutter of the camera blinks the moment he pressed onto the button. He caught a smile full of life and determination. A smile that hid all of his suffer. A smile that he cherished dearly.

**'That, he's alive...'**

That entire rainy afternoon, Kuroko stayed by his side. Watching him finishing the painting with everything he has. From time to time, he loses his balance. At times, he nearly passed out but Kuroko held him firmly in his place, making sure the paint brush didn't stain the whole canvas.

"You can do this, Akashi-kun. I'm here. With you." he held onto the crimson haired teen's shoulder.

It was hours later when Akashi has completed his masterpiece. Then, he looked at Kuroko, "It's for you." he smiled. Kuroko nodded as he smiled proudly at him.

"It truly is as you said. It is beautif-" he then turns his gaze around. His eyes widens.

**"AKASHI-KUN!" **

Akashi collapsed. Kuroko's desperate pleas fell to deaf ears. The ambulance were called and he was rushed to the hospital. Kuroko's tears kept on falling when the doctors and nurses shows no positive signs as they went in and out of the Emergency Room.

'God, if you're there. Please don't take Akashi-kun from me. Please let him live!' he desperately begged. Then, he realizes, not every desperate pray, the God will fulfill.

* * *

The forest green haired doctor approached him, "I'm sorry...there's nothing more we can do... He's already at the final stage..."

On the bed, lays Akashi. Heaving heavily as his face scrunched in pain. Half of his face were covered by an oxygen mask as droplets of sweats ran down his neck. When he felt a familiar presence next to the bed, he struggles to open his eyes.

"Tet...suya..." Kuroko held his hands tightly. Holding back his tears.

Just by talking took so much out of him, "I've made you...worry again..." he forced a smile.

"Akashi-kun, there's something you must know too." Kuroko sat down as he tries gather each ounce of his courage before it's too late. He could hear his own voice shook as he leans forward and gently embraced the painter.

"I...I've always liked you...I've always watched you from afar. I've always admired you. I always have been but I could never bring myself to let you know...I was afraid...of being discarded..." he swallowed the heavy lump in his throat.

"Even...even if it's only for a while, I was glad that I'm able to talk to you. You changed my world just by being there for me. Even when I'm quiet, you never hesitate to approach me. I...I had a great time." droplet of tears stained his soft cheeks. Pearls after pearls. Nothing he can do to stop them as he hugged Akashi tighter, not wanting to let him go.

"Thank you...Akashi-kun...thank you so much..."

Akashi's cold hands cupped his cheeks, "I've...always loved this ...side of you...I think it's cute..." Kuroko slowly rose as he looked at the pair of crimson orbs, slowly losing its shine.

"I too...have always ...liked you...all I ever wanted was... to hear you call my name..." the heart monitor slowly giving out as nurses and doctor immediately pushed the bluenette away from the patient.

With everything he has...

"Thank you..."

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko cried as the heart monitor gave a long beep. Akashi's eyes had shut close tightly. His chest no longer heave. His face no longer scrunched in pain.

**"SEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

**.**

**.**

Sei-kun

I'm doing great as always

But sometimes...I get the urge to see you again...

So, I would stop by to gaze at the beautiful painting you've made.

**.**

**.**

The scenery

The sky

The gentle atmosphere

None of it has changed since you were last here

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's still the transparent world.


End file.
